We will continue studies of the role of ferroactivator in controlling gluconeogenesis and initiate studies of its role in heme synthesis. We will attempt to elucidate the mechanism by which glucagon and epinephrine enhance gluconeogenesis and we will continue to investigate the biochemical defects that cause diabetes. We are reinitiating our studies of futile cycling at the phosphofructokinase-hexosediphosphatase sequence and hope to learn how this process is turned on by halothane in genetically susceptible animals. A prime goal in the area of oxidative phosphorylation is to define its chemical mechanism. While this may not be achieved in any one laboratory, we hope to contribute to the ultimate solution of this problem. We will study the mechanism by which a seminal protein blocks calcium transport in bovine spermatozoa and hope to establish the role of this phenomenon in decapacitation and fertilization. BIBLIOGARPHIC REFERENCES: Stimulation of Rat Liver Mitochondrial Adenosine Triphosphatase by Anions, by Richard E. Ebel and Henry A. Lardy, J. Biol. Chem., 250, 191 (1975). Rat Liver Pyruvate Carboxylase. V. Reversible Dissociation by Chloride Salts of Monovalent Cations, by Henry A. Lardy, J. Biol. Chem., 250, 331 (1975).